


Their First Date

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, First Dates, Good Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade appears at eight in the morning on a Saturday to ask Dick out on a date.Dick's pretty sure he's dreaming
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 11
Kudos: 362





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So for reference (and I had to read every single other short in this series to figure this out and it still might be wrong)
> 
> Dick: Eighteen  
> Slade: Sixty-three

If there was anyone Dick was expecting to see at his front door at eight in the morning on a Saturday, Slade Wilson was none of those people.

“Uh…” Dick said eloquently, still exhausted from barely three hours of sleep. “Can I help you?”

“Are you busy tonight?” Slade asked, tone and expression giving nothing away as to what he could possibly want.

“Um…” Dick shook his head. “What are you doing here?” he asked instead of answered because he was tired and felt he was owed at least a  _ little _ bit of an explanation as to why Slade was here and not trying to kill him.

“I’m here to ask you on a date.”

Dick choked, now much more awake. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“I was going to take you out for dinner.”

“You’re asking me on a date?” Dick asked. “You, sixty something year old Deathstroke the Terminator are asking me, eighteen year old Nightwing, out on a date.”

“We’re already sleeping together, our age difference didn’t seem to bother you then,” Slade pointed out.

“We’re not technically sleeping together,” Dick pointed out. “It’s not  _ that  _ regular of a thing.”

It was. It was totally that reglar of a thing but Dick was trying not to think about that and also trying not to let his heart beat so wildly out of his chest.

Dick had had feelings for Slade for awhile and maybe that’s why he was having so much trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the man (who can legally get a senior discount, technically) was asking him on a date.

Clearing his throat, Dick asked, “Did you...have anything in mind? For...a date?”

“Dinner, I believe I already said,” Slade replied, oddly calm. “If you’re busy…”

“No, uh…” Dick cleared his throat. “I’m not. Not really. Wasn’t even going to go on patrol, actually.”

“Good,” Slade said. “Does five work.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I’ll see you then.”

And then he was gone down the stairs and Dick could only blink after him, only bringing himself back to the present by the sound of his neighbor across the hallway clearing her throat.

“Oh…” Dick said softly, cheeks flushing when he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He gave a weak laugh and wave. “Hi Mildred.”

“Going on a date?” Mildred asked, unfazed by the fact that the man Dick had been talking to was her age.

“Yeah. Apparently.”

“He looks pretty tough,” Mildred commented as she bustled back into her apartment for a moment before returning and walking over to Dick’s doorway.

“You have no idea,” Dick muttered, looking down when Mildred handed him her gun.

“Just in case,” she said.

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Uh, no thanks,” he muttered though he was very touched that she was giving him that to protect himself. “I don’t really like guns.”

“How about pepper spray then?” Mildred offered, returning to her apartment to trade the gun out for a can of pepper spray, handing it to Dick and refusing to budge until he accepted it. “Just in case.”

“Thanks, Mildred,” Dick said. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Well, I’ve been on dates with a few men like him in my lifetime,” she said, giving Dick’s shoulder a gentle pat. “They always try to get into your pants after the first date.”

Dick decided not to mention the fact that Slade had already been in his pants several times and instead asked,

“You’re not fazed that I’m not straight?”

“You’re bisexual, aren’t you dear?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, why should that bother me?” she asked. “You’re your own person and how you identify doesn’t have any effect on my life.” she smiled. “Be sure to tell me how the date goes.”

“Uh…yeah,” Dick replied. “I will. Thanks.”

“Have fun.”

Dick gave her a weak smile, watching her head back to her own apartment before he quietly closed his door and let out a harsh breath.

“I’m going on a date with a mercenary who will most certainly be decked out with multiple guns,” he muttered, staring down at the canister in hand. “And I have pepper spray.”

Shaking his head, Dick pushed off the wall and made his way back to his room since he needed to shower, brush his hair and teeth, and figure out what the hell he was going to wear.

…………………………………..

“Is that pepper spray?” Slade asked later as they were driving down the road at a little after five.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” Dick asked as he shoved the pepper spray back into his pocket.

“What makes you think I can’t do both?” the mercenary asked coily, chuckling. 

“It’s from my neighbor,” Dick explained even though he knew he didn’t owe Slade any sort of explanation. “She  _ was _ going to give me a gun but I’m not comfortable with that.”

“So she gave you pepper spray instead.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s sweet.”

That was something Dick was pretty sure he’d never heard Slade say in his lifetime and it was surprising enough that they ended up driving on in silence and didn’t speak again until they’d been seated at the restaurant and ordered drinks.

“So what made you ask me on a date?” Dick asked. “Or are you just trying to get me to keep my mouth shut about something and stay out of your way for a contract?”

“No work involved, little bird,” Slade promised. “Just a date. You  _ do _ know what those are, correct?” he grinned. “Or do you just jump straight to sex.”

“You think you’re so funny,” Dick drawled. “But seriously. Why are  _ you _ asking  _ me _ on a date?”

“Your inflection on the possessive terms of that sentence tells me you expected yourself to be the one to ask me on a date.”

“Yeah.”

Slade smirked, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together under his chin as he asked in a mocking tone,

“Do you have feelings for me, Mr. Grayson?”

Dick struggled to fight down a blush, instead leaning forward and asking, “Are you saying you don’t have feeling for me, Mr. Wilson? I’m hurt. If that’s the case, then what are we doing here?”

Slade grinned but didn’t reply, leaning back in his seat as the waiter came over to take their order.

………………………

“That was...oddly nice,” Dick said as they were making their way back to his apartment. “Thank you, Slade.”

“To answer your question, little bird,” Slade murmured. “From earlier. Yes, I do have feelings for you.”

“That’s not exactly what I asked,” Dick murmured. “But that was...very bold of you to admit.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’re not a man who’s keen on admitting personal feelings.”

Slade hummed though there was no denying the uptick of his lips as he pulled into the parking lot of Dick’s apartment complex.

“You are entertaining in many ways,” Slade said as he turned off the car and turned to face Dick. “Intriguing. I find myself drawn to you in ways I haven’t felt in a long time.”

Dick narrowed his eyes, playfully asking, “Are you sure you’re not about to stab me?”

Slade smiled and chuckled softly. “Would you like me to?”

Dick laughed and shook his head though he went still when Slade gently wrapped his hand around the back of Dick’s neck, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into something much hotter and breathless, Dick reaching up to tangle his hands in Slade’s long hair until the mercenary finally broke apart, the two gasping softly until Slade murmured,

“You seem over-eager to have car sex, pretty bird,” he said with a small laugh. “What, is your apartment not fit for company?”

“That,” Dick replied breathlessly, painfully turned on and very desperate for sex. “And my neighbor gave me pepper spray in case you tried to get into my pants tonight.”

“I see,” Slade mused, pulling away slightly. “So if she spies me going upstairs with you-”

“She’s going to assume you’re forcing me into sex.”

Slade hummed softly, pulling away entirely and enjoying the soft little whine Dick tried to choke back.

“Another time then,” he offered. “Our next date, perhaps.”

“Oh, so is this going to be a regular thing?” Dick asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes and trying to get himself to look somewhat presentable since he had a feeling Mildred would be waiting up for him.

“If you’d like.”

“I think I very much would like,” Dick replied. “But...um...maybe ask again when I’m not super aroused?”

Slade grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Dick’s temple. “Get some rest, little bird,” he murmured, unlocking the car doors and watching as Dick fumbled for his seat belt then the door handle.

“You’re sure you’re not using me?” Dick asked once he’d gotten out of the car, bending down to give Slade a pointed look.

“I’m sure,” Slade replied. “Goodnight, Dick.”

Dick made a small noise at the use of his name before mumbling, “Good night.” and heading back up to his apartment.

…………………………….

“Well?” Mildred asked cheerfully as Dick was unlocking his door. “How did it go?”

“It went well,” Dick replied, handing her the pepper spray back. “It was really nice.”

“Did you need to spray him?” she asked.

“No, he was a gentleman.” and wasn’t that just a weird word to use in the context of Deathstroke The Terminator?”

“Didn’t try to get into your pants?”

“I think I tried to get into his pants more than the other way around, actually,” Dick replied with a smile. “Thank you though, for the spray.”

“You’re very welcome,” Mildred replied. “So will you two be going on anymore dates?”

“Yeah, I…” Dick gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good,” she said. “I expect to meet him someday.”

“Oh, maybe,” Dick replied. “Goodnight, Mildred.”

“Have a good night, Richard.”

Dick closed his door and let out a soft sigh. “I have feelings for Deathstroke the Terminator,” he muttered to himself. “And he has feelings for me too.”

He gave a weak laugh, shaking his head and heading for the bedroom with a little cheerful skip in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Me in November: This series is only going to have forty-five works since I don't have anymore ideas
> 
> Me now: Fuck it, I got a shit ton of ideas now and there are too many holes! Time to open it up again!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy cause I got more ideas a'coming and you can always let me know if there's anything you want to see


End file.
